


Victimized.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dispair., Hope, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The Hunter V The Hunted...





	

Year after year-without fail  
Your still-hot on my tail  
Following my seemingly endless trail.

Hounding me-pounding inside my brain   
To any City  
Tracking me-without pity.

All across the lands  
I lash out- with Hulking great hands  
Until I can barely stand.

Always hiding my face  
To loose you  
in a crowded place.

Your inquisitiveness is so intent  
Just to-throw you off my scent  
Yet you never relent.

Playing mind games  
Determined to-stake your claim  
Somehow-you forgot my real name.

Wherever I roam  
Never-to make a home  
Destined to be-forever alone.

Never to be- free of you  
Just to-shake you off my back  
I'm your helpless victim-its true.

They say-talk is cheap  
All yours  
Has cost me dearly.

Who can hear me?  
Who can help me?  
Who can heal me?

I can only dream- of such things  
Of flying the real Banner-once more  
I may as well be-pissing in the wind.

The End.


End file.
